


Ticks and Twitches

by snarled_musings



Series: Stark Truth is a Strange Thing [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic Fingers, PWP, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hadn't expected visitors coming with weird proposals. on the other hand he hadn't planned on making a weird proposal of his own. He really is a genious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticks and Twitches

Tony sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. That probably meant he got grease all over it, but he just couldn't find it in him to care. He looked his visitor over. Stephen Strange looked back, calm and unruffled. The sorcerer gave an enigmatic smile and leaned back on the couch.

 

“Really Stark, imagine all the things you could accomplish with that power.” Tony made an annoyed sound and swept out with his hands, encompassing his surroundings with the gesture. It was pretty spectacular, he knew how to make a cushy living. They were sitting in the penthouse of Avengers Tower, gazing out over New York. Tony hadn't expected any visitors when the other man had showed up in the lobby. Actually, appeared was a more apt description, and it had freaked the reception staff the hell out. Tony knew for certain Stephen did it just to be a nuisance. Hell, he'd do the same thing. 

 

“I think I'm doing pretty well for myself currently. Power's not really my thing.” He knew he sounded sanctimonious as he said it; Strange's scoff just confirmed it. Anyone who had a clue about him knew he'd gone off on more power-trips than anyone could count. He'd tried to dial it down lately; he'd had a lot of other things do deal with. More personal things. As Bruce was prone to saying, issues. “Anyway, I don't know what you want. Steve's not around, so...” He let his voice trail off as he looked the other man over. Stephen's grey eyes looked back steadily, a half-smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Why would I want to speak to Captain America? We've got no unfinished business.”

 

“So why are you here?” They'd never been enemies, but neither had they been friends. The engineer could see no reason why why the sorcerer would just drop in to say hello. Unless it was just to show himself off. Tony had to admit he looked absolutely mouth-watering. Dressed in slacks and a cashmere sweater that showed his tall and trim body off to perfection he looked every bit the playboy. Almost even more so than Tony himself. The grey at his temples offset the color of his eyes, making them appear almost silver; the trimmed goatee gave him a slightly malicious expression. The guy was seriously hot, considering he must be over eighty years old. Tony was glad he didn't suffer low self-esteem, or he'd feel like the ugly cousin. But the way Stephen took in his wifebeater and tight jeans had him raise a mental eyebrow. It sure seemed the sorcerer was checking him out. Not that _that_ was an uncommon occurrence.

 

“I just told you. I want to train you. I believe you'd make an exellent sorcerer, and it would help us both in the fight against forces of evil.” Tony couldn't help himself at that, he laughed out loud as he mopped his face with the edge of his wifebeater. The tower was seriously warm in the summer.

 

“JARVIS, is the AC on? It's like a damn sauna in here!”

 

“I believe you asked me to turn it off last night, Sir. I quote; 'It's the fucking Arctic Circle here, J. Turn the goddamn AC off.' Do you want to change your mind?” The “again” hung unspoken but still loud in the A.I's polite voice. It filled Tony with both annoyance and pride, a mixture all too common when dealing with JARVIS. 

 

“Yeah, be a doll and do that. And Strange?” Tony turned back to the doctor. “I'm a scientist and a physicist. I work with the laws of nature, I don't bend them to my will. Also, I'm part of a team known as the Avengers. You might have heard of them? Earth's mightiest, saviors of New York? We do a pretty damn good job of battling the forces of evil, despite not having a magician on the team.”

 

Stephen gave a small nod, brushing som invisible lint off his slacks. “Yet you met a magician in the battle of New York. It nearly cost you your life. If you'd trained that wouldn't have happened.” Just like that Tony felt the familiar curl of dread and horror in his gut. His breath came just a little faster, a little shallower. He could never forget that sight of the ships in the stars, the sight he was so sure was going to be his last. He turned away, refusing to let the older man see his panic.

 

“Or you could have dragged your ass outside and given us a hand. Either way we made it just fine, and I can't see what magic can do that I can't do with my own two hands.” He turned and leered at Stephen. It was so easy to fall back on the thing that was both shield and weapon: flirting. It was a second nature, like breathing. “And believe me, my hands are really fucking talented.” A shadow crossed Stephen's face, there and gone in an instant, and Tony barely kept from flinching. He felt a stab of guilt. He wasn't the only one in the room with demons to battle. As he poured a drink he wondered how to rectify the damage his remark had done. He'd worked hard lately to be less of a condescending dick, but Strange's topic of choice made him anxious. He was still formulating how to apolpgize without putting his foot in his mouth further when he felt a strong hand at his neck. It was a barely there caress, a light playing with the hair of the nape at his neck. Damn, that guy was quiet! Tony spun around, only to find Stephen still comfortably settled on the couch. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, a strange glint in his eyes. Tony decided he was imagining things and made a silent offer of a drink. The doctor gave a graceful bow of thanks, so Tony turned back to fix another one. This time there was no mistaking the hands that slid down his upper body, gently running over his pecs and abs. Except there were no hands there. Still Tony drew a shuddering breath. The spark of arousal was embarrasing and immediate. He turned to Stephen, who did his best to look innocent. The look didn't work particularly well on him.

 

“I'm talented as well, Stark, and I don't even need to use my hands.” Tony knew it was deflection, and a way to save his pride.

 

“I never said you lacked talent, with or without your hands.” He placed the drink next to Stephen before sitting down in a chair, legs splayed, completely at ease. “I just mean that I've managed this far without magic in my life. I don't even get where you got the idea that I'd even have some sort of affinity for magic.” He sipped his drink casually, ignoring the fact that he could still feel the lingering touches of invisible hands down his torso. It had been a long time since he'd been close to someone. He hadn't felt like he was safe for anyone to be close to. Stephen gave a slight stretch, shifting as he lifted his hand in a gentle caress of his chest. At least that was what Tony thought he was doing (and no matter how much he wanted to deny it he felt his pulse speeding up slightly), but the older man instead lifted out an amulet that had been hidden under his shirt. It was big as hell and Tony figured he must have used some sort of cloaking spell to hide it. It would have totally ruined the lines of the cashmere sweater otherwise. 

 

“The Eye of Agamotto. Last time we met it gave indication that you have a talent that's dormant. I thought you'd be interested to know.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Not really; I like dealing in reality. That's been wacky enough lately, I don't think I need to add magic to the mix. Besides, if you need help I've heard Spidey's your go-to-guy.” Stephen gave a fond smile at that.

 

“Our young spider's been helpful more than once, and he's been surprisingly open-minded.”

 

Tony grinned at that opening. “I have to say, so are you. Your little demonstration? I hadn't pegged you for someone willing to dip your toes in the dude-pool.”

 

Stephen gave a surprised laugh at that, genuinely amused by Tony's brash bluntness. “I wanted to prove to you that I still got the touch. My preferences are based on the person I meet, gender and such is of little importance to me.” Tony decided to interpret that as a compliment.

 

“You've got nothing to prove to me, Strange. I haven't felt the touch in a long time.” He'd intended it to be a light-hearted admission, but even he could hear the note of sadness in his voice. 

 

“Tony Stark, the biggest playboy on earth, untouched for a longer period. Is that even possible? I thought you had armies of models lined up to hang from your arm wherever you went.”

 

“Yeah, well, they tend to retreat when I try to kill them in my sleep.” The self-deprecation couldn't hide the real pain in his voice and Tony wanted to strangle himself. What the hell was he thinking, telling this to Strange? He didn't even talk to his team, who'd become his extended family, about this. He could still see the naked fear in Pepper's eyes as the armour towered over her. He took a long sip of his drink to give himself a moment to collect himself. 

 

“Tony, we all have our demons. The things you've been through? The fact that you're still sane is astounding. You've risked your life again and again to save this planet. You said it yourself, you're one of earth's mightiest. If you weren't haunted by your experiences it would prove you a monster. Without that you'd gone darkside, I believe. Your conscience is as big as your heart, though you work hard to hide both.” Stephen's smile was oddly gentle. “You're a bigger man than I. I broke before I even had seen other worlds.”

 

“What do you mean? You've done your fair share of saving the world, and you've had your possibilities of going darkside, but you're still here. You even seem quite sane for someone who spends about half his time in different realities.” Stephen's smile turned bitter.

 

“When I injured my hands? After I'd ruined myself economically searching for a cure I decided to kill myself. I hadn't even a clue about what was really out there, and I decided to end it all. I was a coward, and I try to rectify that every day. I can use my hands again, but I can also use my magic. I can help, touch and heal, but I still glimpse that coward in me. I don't like touching strangers, for fear of them damaging my hands.”

 

“So use your magic for touching. Or maybe that doesn't have the same oomph for you?” Tony looked at him, genuinely curious.

 

Stephen looked down on his hands. “I've got no secret identity, but using magic on my partners tend to freak them out.” He sounded slightly wistful. Tony huffed a laugh and raised his glass.

 

“A toast. To the most dysfunctional bastards ever to roam the earth.” Stephen laughed at that. As he took a sip he got a calculating look.

 

“You're not interested in training, but maybe we could be mutually beneficial to each other in other ways.” As Tony opened his mouth to ask what he meant he felt warm lips tracing the shell of his ear. He drew a sharp gasp as his cock gave an interested twitch in his pants. He shifted awkwardly, crossing his legs.

 

“Stephen?” His voice was just slightly hoarse, but there was no doubt the sorcerer noticed it. It drew a sharp grin, silver eyes shining with just a hint of mischief.

 

“You haven't been touched in a long time, afraid to let someone near. I don't want to risk damage to my hands by touching physically and I don't want to use sorcery in front of anyone. You see where I'm going?” If Tony hadn't gotten it before (after all, genious?), he'd certainly gotten the idea as the sensation of a hot mouth moved to his neck and throat. “Is this okay, Tony?” The older man's voice had deepened, gone rougher. Tony tried to be all suave and slick, but then untangible fingers slid up his legs, perilously close to his groin, and all he could manage was a nod and a strangled noise. Stephen's smile turned almost feral and he shifted slightly on the couch. Tony managed to clear his throat.

 

“To me this is a fucking brilliant idea, but what do you get out of it?” Nobody could accuse him of being inattentive to his partner and he just couldn't see what Stephen got out of just sitting there at a distance.

 

“I believe I can answer that, Sir,” came JARVIS's voice. “Based on my research doctor Strange gets a great deal of physical pleasure out of not having to restrain himself and just tap into his powers, letting them free. Also I believe there might be enjoyment in the voyeuristic aspect of your current game, to watch you come undone.” Stephen gave a gravelly laugh at that; the deep sound sent shivers slithering down Tony's spine.

 

“Your A.I is insightful as ever, Stark. Watching you unravel promises to be quite a sight.” He made a small gesture with his fingers and Tony could feel the dual sensation of fingers pinching his nipple and a hand rubbing roughly over his half-hard cock. He gave a sharp jerk, his eyes falling shut at the sensation. “Let me know if there's any area I should avoid, or if there's anything you don't enjoy.” Tony was about to proclaim he was up for anything, but Stephen had been surprisingly honest and candid with him. He wanted to be the same. Besides, he'd grown tired of portraying himself as a complete slut.

 

“I'm still a little freaked whenever someone touches my chest, where the arc reactor was, other than that I'm good.” He licked his suddenly dry lips, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he really this desperate for touch? But then he saw the look in Stephen's eyes. It was the same look Bruce had when he unconditionally accepted him in the lab, and continued by teasing him mercilessly. That Clint had when he woke from his thrall under Loki and Tony had clapped him hard on the shoulder and told him “welcome back”, despite grieving the loss of Coulson. It was the pure wonder of being accepted. “I'm all yours.”

 

Tony leaned back in the chair, slouching down. He was aware that he made an inviting picture like this, in fact he counted on it. Stephen made a small sound deep in his throat. Tony could see that he'd grown hard in his slacks, the erection tenting the lines of his groin. It gave him a rush, knowing he was doing that to the other man. The fingers were back at his nipples, twisting and pulling. He looked down, but could see nothing. But oh, how he felt it. It was just the right amount of roughness to it, just this side of pain. His legs fell open wider in unspoken invitation. This was something new, something he'd never experienced before. Then the hands moved back to his groin. They trailed up his cock, a barely there touch.

 

“You make quite the picture, Tony. I didn't know anyone could look this debauched with their clothes on.” The sorcerer's voice had gone deeper still, rough with approval and arousal. The touch grew firmer, a strong hand encircling his erection. Tony's hips thrust up of their own accord as a moan escaped him. The ghostly fingers played with his length, hardening him further. His jeans was still firmly in place and the zipper dug into his erection. He shifted his hips awkwardly and jerked up sharply as he felt a finger lightly prodding at his entrance. He keened at the sensation. It had been so long since he'd felt hands other than his own on his body. The fingers on his cock started jerking him in earnest, and he was leaking precum that eased the slide furter. He glanced down on his crotch and could actually see a small wet spot on his pants.

 

“Oh god, that feels so good, Stephen. The fingers...” his voice trailed off as said fingers slid over the head of his cock, swirling the wetness there to spread it further. His hips twitched again and that was when he felt the insubstansial fingers entering him. His legs clenched as he thrust up into the sensation. It was a gentle stretch, like a finger pushing into him before sliding out again. Each time it went into him a little further. Tony forced himself to look at Stephen. The sorcerer had sunk back fully on the couch, legs spread wide to let Tony see the evidence of his arousal. Every time Tony thrust his hips Stephen's body echoed the move.

 

“You're gorgeous, Tony. Just seeing you like this is almost enough to make me come undone. I want to take you apart, I want to hear you scream as you come.” The stretch in Tony's ass grew rougher, like more fingers had entered him. He could feel a droplet of sweat travelling down his temple as he gasped. The fingers on his cock was still jerking him off, but slower. It seemed Stephen was more interested in his ass now. Tony could wholly get on board with that. It had been so long since he'd felt himself stretched wide like this, felt something inside him. The fingers massaged his inner walls before one of them found that little nub inside him, that magic spot. Tony's head fell back and his eyes slid shut.

 

“Oh Jesus, right there. Don't stop, please don't stop, feels so good.” He knew he was pleading, begging, but the sensation was so amazing he never wanted it to end. He hadn't even fingered himself in ages. Now those magic fingers started twisting inside him, rubbing against that spot over and over as he felt them gently spreading him. He couldn't be silent, keens and moans spilled from his lips continously as he thrust his hips mindlessly. The fingers on his cock had stilled, but he didn't even care about that. Being penetrated like this was so much better.

 

Stephen was moving his hips faster as he watched Tony. “I'm going to make you come like this, fucking you with these magic fingers. I want to make you a begging mess. I want to see if I can make you cry from needing to come so bad. Do you want that, Tony? Can I do that to you?”

 

Tony cried out as the stabs inside him grew faster, the thrusts deeper. “Make me come, please, make me come like this. So long, feels so good, you're amazing. Please make me come...” The sensations inside him changed, he could feel three separate fingers rubbing at his walls, rubbing his prostate. The plesure was almost painful, it overwhelmed him. He was writhing mindlessly now, hands clutching at the armrests of the chair as he squirmed to get more friction. Sweat was coursing down his face and chest, his tank was damp. He whimpered as the fingers withdrew, feeling suddenly empty. He forced himself to look at Stephen. His body was still moving, of its own accord, seeking the pleasure. The older man's eyes were slitted and he licked his lips as he looked at Tony.

 

“Is that enough? Or do you want more? Should I make you come?” The barest of touches brushed Tony's cock; it drew a loud cry from him. He was so hard it hurt, so empty it stung. He couldn't even think. All he wanted was to come. Another caress across his erection, this one the firm drag of a palm, and Tony cracked.

 

“Fuck me with your fingers, take me apart. I need to come, it hurts, so hard. Don't want to be empty, want you to fill my ass with your fingers. Please fuck me, please!” Tears shimmered in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. He'd never felt this kind of desperation before in his life, and technically he hadn't even been touched. Stephen gasped at the same time as Tony felt the sensation of fingers shoving roughly into him again. His spine bowed at the feeling, he couldn't even draw breath properly. Then his prostate was caressed mercilessly, much gentler than that initial shove, but no less persistent. His eyes locked on Stephen's as he rutted mindlessly back on the invisible fingers. He was keening continously now, body moving without his mind telling it, gasping and panting. Stephen held his gaze, his own body jerking roughly in accord with Tony's. A tingling was spreading in Tony's body, turning into a huge wave, a wildfire. His moans grew in volume as the orgasm started overtaking him. When it finally coalesced in his center, pulsing out of his cock, his spine bowed in on himself and he screamed until he could no longer draw breath. He shuddered and shook, writhing uncontrollably as he rode the orgasm out. All the time his eyes were locked on Stephen. As Tony's cries reached their crescendo Stephen thrust his hips up into the air hard before freezing in an arch. His cock spent inside his pants; Tony watched as the wet spot slowly spread across his groin. He wasn't even aware he'd fallen back in the chair, he could barely move. He knew he had a matching wet spot to Stephen's on his own pants, but he was too wrung out to care. Stephen sagged suddenly, panting hard. His cheekbones were lit up by sharp slashes of red, the column of his throat flushed. He looked completely fucked-out. He looked at Tony, a slow and almost drugged smile spreading over his face.

 

“That was utterly fantastic.” Stephen's voice was thick and slow with satisfaction. Tony answered with a dopey grin of his own.

 

“Not to inflate your ego further, but it was pretty fucking spectacular. JARVIS, did you record?”

 

The polite voice sounded drily amused. “Of course I did, Sir. I figured this fell under the 'fucking spectacular'-protocol. Judging from your earlier comment I pinned it correctly.”

 

Tony's smile turned fond. “I love when you sass, J.” He turned to Stephen. “You could get a copy of our shenanigans, if you want to?” The older man looked oddly touched.

 

“I'd like that, to have a memento of our time.”

 

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Whoa, wait, are you figuring this is a one-off? Come on Stephen, this is so damn mutually beneficial to both of us. Not to mention all the fun stuff we could do if we mix our considerable skills.”

 

Stephen looked intrigued as well as surprised. “I can't say I'm adverse to making this happen occasionally. Besides, I grow curious to hear what you have in mind.”

 

Tony grinned and rubbed his hands together. “JARVIS, pull up the schematics for my secret project.” A bluescreen flickerer into existence and Tony turned to Stephen. “Watch this...” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dip in the Marvel-pool, despite me being an avid fan. I just haven't decided which characters to play with. This slightly odd pairing is just a totally inexcusable possibility for me to write various kinks in a way that might make it vaguely beliavable in the Marvel'verse. Also it helps me to overcome a WAY too long-lasting writers block. Sorry (no, i'm not. Really.)!


End file.
